In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,079 and U.S. application Ser. No. 833,530, a fluid power control valve is described wherein a pin or projection between an input member and a sleeve or output member operates to control fluid communication to a hydraulic actuator, which provides a power assist to the movement of the output member. The pin also cooperates with the input member and the output member to transmit rotation of the input member to the output member when the fluid communicated to the hydraulic actuator fails to provide a power assist to the movement of the output member.